Storage systems store objects according to various corresponding storage architectures. Examples of storage architectures include an object storage, a file system, a block storage, and/or a database.
Each object is associated with data and metadata. Data (also referred to herein as “object data”) includes, for example, information that is used by an end user and/or a business application. As an example, data for a Sales Application may include information about customers, products, and sales. As another example, data for a Human Resources Application may include information about employees, departments, and salaries. Metadata describes how the data is set up and/or stored. Additionally or alternatively, metadata describes characteristics about the data itself. Metadata may be used to manipulate and/or manage the objects in a storage system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.